


Going Gold

by FandomDarling



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling
Summary: Lance and the reader reunite at their 10-year high school reunion. After a few drinks and some honest conversation, things turn out quick differently than they did in high school.





	Going Gold

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for @jurassicbarnes writing challenge on Tumblr. You should check out her blog because it's amazing. originally posted on my Tumblr @wanderlustingandwandering.

      To say that I was dreading my high school reunion was an understatement. Every fiber of my being was filled with dread. I took a deep breath as I put my car in park. I smoothed my dress over my thighs and shapely hips before straightening my shoulders and marching towards the gymnasium. The evening was going smoothly until I heard a whistle followed by the voice that haunted through high school. 

            “My, my (y/n), I’m surprised to see you here. I didn’t think you’d have the guts.” I bit my lip at Lance “the fucker” Tucker’s voice. I slapped a smile on my face as I turned around. I gave him the once over. The years had been kind to him, he was still just as devastatingly handsome as he was in high school and probably just as cocky. 

“Hello, Lance. So nice to see you after all these years. Congratulations on the silver medal.” I replied, watching his jaw clench as he narrowed his eyes at me.   
           

           “It was gold actually.” He said, smoothly.

I feigned surprise, “my mistake.” I said, sipping my drink.

His tongue snaked out from between his lips to wet his bottom lip before he smiled and leaning against the bar next to me.   
            “Tell me what you’ve been up to all these years.” He said, ordering a beer. I eyed him suspiciously.   
"I swear if this is some sick prank like high school, I’ll kick your gymnast ass.” I murmured, taking another sip of my drink. He chuckled, "you love my gymnast ass.” He flirted, smirking at me. 

            "you love my gymnast ass.” He flirted, smirking at me. 

  
"I’m serious, Lance, you treated me like shit in high school and I was never confident enough to stand up for myself. I’m not going back to that.” I said, stirring my drink. 

            "I’m being serious tell me what you’ve been up to these past 10 years, miss "most likely to succeed.” He teased, looking at me intently. I felt my stomach flip as he looked at me with his stony blue eyes. 

"Well….” I launched into what I’d been up to, I felt my face heating up as I watched him listening intently. One drink turned into 2, 2 turned into 4 and that turned into too many to count. Soon enough we were both tipsy and giggling, Lance’s hand had wandered to the small of my back. 

"Lance?” I asked, chewing on the straw of my drink. He hummed in response as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Why were you so terrible to me in high school?” I asked, my voice sounding far smaller than I’d hoped. He sighed, removing his hand from

"Why were you so terrible to me in high school?” I asked, my voice sounding far smaller than I’d hoped. He sighed, removing his hand from my back and dragging through his perfect hair. 

           "Honestly, there was no other reason besides the fact that I liked you.” He muttered, casting me a sideways glance. My mouth fell open shock for a moment, I quickly regained composure and dropped some bills on the counter.   
 "Where are you going?” He asked, grabbing my wrist. 

            "Where are you going?” He asked, grabbing my wrist. 

  
"I’m leaving, Lance” I spat, lips pressed in a firm line. 

  
            "Why? I thought we were having a good time?” He asked, looking more hurt that I thought he was capable of. 

  
"We were until you had to go and lie to me. This was all some big prank to you, wasn’t it?” I asked, pulling my wrist from his grip and pushing my way through the crowd. 

  
"Wait, (y/n), wait!” He said, pushing through after me. I made all the way to my car without Lance catching, until I dropped my keys. 

  
            "(Y/n), please wait.” He asked, gently stopping to catch his breath beside my car. “Why should I? You tortured me in high school, Lance. You made me feel terrible daily. and yeah I was stupid enough to think that we were having a good time. I thought you’d grown up, but I was wrong. You just wanted one last prank, telling me that you liked me in high school, that’s low, even for you.” I said, fumbling with my keys and trying to bite back tears. Lance was staring at me confused, 

“Why should I? You tortured me in high school, Lance. You made me feel terrible daily. and yeah I was stupid enough to think that we were having a good time. I thought you’d grown up, but I was wrong. You just wanted one last prank, telling me that you liked me in high school, that’s low, even for you.” I said, fumbling with my keys and trying to bite back tears. Lance was staring at me confused, 

  
           “what are you talking about?” He asked, taking a step closer to me. 

  
"God, you just don’t quit. Are you really gonna make me say it out loud?” I asked, crossing my arms. He just continued to stare at me. 

  
"You had to know I had a crush on you in high school. Everyone else did.” I whispered, watching his face carefully. He started laughing, holding his sides and bending over. 

"Yeah yeah, I get it. It’s hilarious the fat nerdy girl having a crush on the gorgeous future Olympian. Have you had your fun? Can I go?” I asked, sniffling as I wiped a tear away.   
          

             "I’m sorry, (y/n), I’m sorry. Please wait.” He asked, straightening up and making his closer to me. 

  
            "What I said at the bar tonight was true. I did like you in high school and you’re right I was terrible to you. To a lot of people actually, but especially you. Will you forgive me?” He said, reaching up and wiping a tear away. I closed my eyes at his touch. 

  
"You were such an asshole, but I forgive you,” I whispered, nuzzling into his palm. I looked up at him, my heart beating in my ears. 

          "Do you wanna get out of here?” He asked, looking at me with fire in his eyes. 

  
"Hell yes.” I breathed, feeling fire erupt in my stomach. 

  
          "I was hoping you’d say that.” He whispered, before pulling me into a searing kiss. His kiss set my whole body aflame, I suddenly didn’t know how to breathe. When he pulled away, I started fumbling with my keys. 

          "Wait wait wait, (y/n) let me call us a cab. We’ve both had far too much to drink. I’ve waited this long to have you, I can wait for a cab.” He said, grabbing my hands in his. I looked up at him and nodded, he pulled out his cell phone and quickly called a cab. While we waited we leaned against my car, his arm around my shoulders, hand casually playing with my hair.

“Why didn’t you tell me you liked me in high school?” I asked, nuzzling into his neck. His chest rumbled with a laugh, 

          "I didn’t think I was your type.” He muttered into my hair. I scoffed pulling away just enough so I could meet his eye. 

"You? Not my type? I would’ve figured that I wasn’t your type.” I said, looking at him. “Well guess we were both wrong. Plus I was too proud of the stupid reputation that I had.” He said with a smirk."You were proud of being known as Lance "The Fucker” Tucker?!“ I asked, bursting out laughing. 

          “Well guess we were both wrong. Plus I was too proud of the stupid reputation that I had.” He said with a smirk.

"You were proud of being known as Lance "The Fucker” Tucker?!“ I asked, bursting out laughing. "Hey! Lay off I was 17, of course, I was proud of it. It served me well in the Olympic Village.” He said in a low voice and a wink. 

          "Hey! Lay off I was 17, of course, I was proud of it. It served me well in the Olympic Village.” He said in a low voice and a wink. 

"Ewwww, I do not want to hear about your Olympic Sexcapades” I said, pulling a face. He laughed hard, hand slapping against his chest.

          "I definitely took gold in that event.” He said, with a snort. I smacked his arm, “idiot.” I muttered, shaking my head.

          "That’s another reason, I didn’t tell you I liked you in high school. You made me feel like an idiot.” He murmured, under his breath. I looked at him confused, 

I looked at him confused, "what do you mean?” I asked, softly. 

           "You were so smart. Most likely to succeed, the valedictorian and I was intimidated and a little jealous. I could coast on my charm and good looks, but you were truly smart and your friends genuinely liked you, mine hung around with me because I was gonna be famous.” He said, sounding small. I felt my heart swell. "You’re smart too, Lance. Don’t sell yourself short.” I said, smiling at him softly. The taxi pulled up at that moment, Lance opened the door for me and slide in next to me. Giving the driver directions to his hotel. His hand landed on my thigh, the calloused flesh of his palm rubbing against the soft skin of my thigh. I felt a blush rising burning

"You’re smart too, Lance. Don’t sell yourself short.” I said, smiling at him softly. The taxi pulled up at that moment, Lance opened the door for me and slide in next to me. Giving the driver directions to his hotel. His hand landed on my thigh, the calloused flesh of his palm rubbing against the soft skin of my thigh. I felt a blush burning its way down my neck as he leaned in to kiss at it. My eyes fluttered closed at the feel of his plush lips sucking a hickey on to my neck, one of my hands flew up to his head, clutching his hair in my hand as I sigh sharply, feeling heat pool in my stomach. 

“Lance…” I breathed, as his hand climbed higher up my thigh to tease the edge of panties. 

  
        "God I’ve thought about this for long.” He breathed hotly in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.   
        "I can’t wait to tear you apart, baby.” He muttered huskily as he nipped at my earlobe.

“Please,” I whined, my heart pounding in my ears. 

  
      "Please what? You gotta talk to me, baby.” He said, snaking his fingers into panties to rub at my soaking core. I moaned lowly, casting a quick glance at the driver who seemed to be ignoring us. 

  
       "Tell me, baby, what do you want?” He growled, pressing gently at my clit. I gasped, grabbing his wrist. 

  
"I want you, Lance.” I spat out, gasping as under touch. 

  
        "Tell me you want, tell me you want the gold.” He ordered, slipping two fingers into me. I shivered against him. 

  
"I want-Fuck! I want the gold.” I gasped as I shuddered as his fingers curled up to brush against that special spot inside me. 

        “Come on baby. We’re getting close, want you to cum before we get to the hotel.” He whispered, hotly in my ear. I arched under his touch as he began to move his fingers faster, his thumb pressing against my clit as he sucked a hickey on my neck. 

  
"Lance!” I gasped, feeling my thighs beginning to quiver and arousal rising quickly in my stomach. I knew my orgasm was quickly approaching. 

  
          "Cum for me baby.” Lance breathed, curving his fingers up sharply to tap hard on my g-spot, I groaned and came on his fingers.   
          "So good for me baby.” He said, pressing a kiss to my temple. 

  
"Holy fuck, Lance.” I breathed, resting my head against the seat as the cab lurched to a halt. 

  
         "That’s just the warm up baby.” He said kissing my temple before tossing bills and the cabbie and pulling me from the car. As I followed Lance through the halls of his hotel, I felt the dread returning, seeping into my limbs. Lance watched me with dark eyes in the elevator running his thumb over the back of my hand as I chewed at my lip, watching the numbers light up as we passed each floor. As The elevator doors dinged, Lance had tugged me out and down the hall, only letting go to unlock his room. My nerves had caught with me as I stepped into the room after him. I swallowed thickly as I watched Lance begin to shed his clothing, he was in his boxers when he finally realized that I had frozen in my place. 

  
          "What’s wrong?” He asked, putting his hands on his hips, I ran my eyes over his torso, smirking at the tattoo that peeked out over his briefs. 

  
"I just–I’m not a model, Lance, I’m not like other girls you’ve been with. I’m just me.” I said, feeling very self-conscious. 

  
           "(Y/n), I know you’re not like the others and that’s what I love about you. Trust me you wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want you. Does this look like I don’t want you?” He said, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs and pulling down his hips, his hard cock slapping up against his stomach. I laughed, covering my mouth as I blushed. 

“No it doesn't” I responded gently. He smiled at me before flopping onto the bed. 

           "You wanna know what the best thing about being an athlete is, (y/n)?” He asked, tucking his hands behind his head as he lounged against the headboard. I nodded and he continued,   
            "You learn to see the beauty in every body type. In every scar, every stretch mark, in every flaw. And I’ve seen a lot of different bodies and everyone is beautiful in their own way.” He finished, looking at me softly.   
            "And I can assure that I am sober enough to know that you are stunning, but if you want to stop, we’ll stop. But if not, get your sexy ass naked and get over here.” He said with a waggle of eyebrows. I took him as he laid sprawled on the bed. 

  
"Are you sure, Lance?” I asked, once more. He chuckled and shook his head, 

  
            "Yes, **I’m sure. I know what I want when I want it. Now get over here**.” He said, slapping the bed next to him. 

"Alright,” I said with giggle pulling my dress over my head. I dropped the dress on the floor and watched Lance’s eyes turn even darker. 

            "Fuck, Baby.” He said, sitting up straighter on the bed and licking his lips. I felt my face burn under his gaze as I reached for the light. 

            "No, baby, leave it on.” He said, huskily as I froze with my hand on the switch. 

"But, I’ve never—” I stuttered, blushing more. His eyes went wide. 

             "You’ve never had sex with the lights on?” He asked, eyes wide as he groaned and crawled towards the end of the bed, reaching out and making grabby hands at me. I smiled and made my way over to him. Once I was within his grasp, he pulled me to him. He cupped my face gently resting his forehead against mine. In the back of my mind, i was aware of his cock resting against my stomach. 

             "You have not been treated the way you deserve to be treated, (y/n). Will you let me show you?” He asked, tucking my hair behind my ears. I felt my eyes well with tears. 

                   
              "Will you let me show you how beautiful I think you are?” He asked, searching my face. A tear escaped my eye as I smiled and nodded,

“I’d like nothing more, Lance,” I whispered, watching his face break into a smile. He kissed me hard, before snaking a hand around my back to unsnap my bra. I felt him smirk into the kiss as he cupped my breast in his hand. 

  
             "God you’re tits are amazing.” He groaned against my lips before pulling away. I swallowed taking him in.   
             "Get up here with me.” He said, lacing his fingers with mine and tugging onto the bed with him. I laid on the bed, Lance hovering over me. Time seemed to still as he leaned down close to me, lips just inches from mine. Our breath mingled together as his hands roamed my body. 

  
             "You know I may be a gold medalist, but I’m willing to take silver tonight.” He said, with a wink. I burst out laughing wrapping my arms around his shoulders and pulling him down into a giggly kiss. 

  
"You’re an idiot, but you’re my idiot. Now…Give me that gold.” I said, with a wink as he chuckled at me. We fell into each other and I realized, with joy, that I’d been dreading the night for nothing. Maybe going Gold wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
